


The Innocent Progenitor

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [32]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Along with Tamayo, Crossover, Everyone blames Muzan, Innocent Muzan, Kokushibo is the bad guy here, Muzan travels the world, Raizel is Muzan, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Cadis Etrama di Raizel knew that he was an eternal being.As a direct creation of the gods, he had the job of keeping the balance wherever the gods placed him.Therefore, he was not surprised by the fact that in the end, only he was left alive.But he was surprised when they sent him to another world, and that he woke up as Kibutsuji Muzan.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Kudos: 59





	The Innocent Progenitor

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse and Kimetsu no Yaiba do not belong to me.
> 
> The title of this chapter was taken from the song "The Truth Beneath The Rose" by Within Temptation.

> **THE TRUTH BENEATH THE ROSE**

* * *

Immortality.

For many, it was a dream.

Live forever, young and with your beauty intact. With years to see the world, see its evolution and to learn new things.

They just didn't know that it was more of a curse.

You can't get attached, because the time will come when you will lose everything. You will see how everyone lives and ages while you are left behind.

You see all your loved ones and their descendants die, while you are left alone.

Immortality is loneliness.

No one knew it better than Cadis Etrama di Raizel, The Noblesse.

As Noblesse, his life was eternal.

He is an almost divine being, created by the gods themselves with unmatched power. With a will to not to bow to the gods themselves.

But that meant living alone.

A power that is to be feared.

And a life that does not end.

Raizel can only live alone.

As the years went by, he could only see how his loved ones were dying little by little. How they left him behind.

And at the end of the world, Raizel was still alone.

* * *

"Welcome, my son." Said the feminine voice softly.

"Izanami." He replied in a soft voice.

"My poor Raizel, you have suffered a lot." The voice answered with pain. "But this is your chance."

Raizel looked at Izanami with some confusion.

"I want to send you to a new world. A different world. There, I'm sure you will be happy."

The words were short, but compelling, especially for someone as lonely as Raizel.

Raizel didn't want to be alone. He wanted to live surrounded by loved ones. He wanted to be happy.

Raizel nodded.

Izanami smiled.

"Please be happy." She asked.

Raizel fell into a dream.

* * *

Muzan was born with a weak body.

He was always locked in his room and in complete solitude.

Muzan didn't think his new life was going to be like this.

His body was just as weak as when he had fought Muzaka.

So the first two decades of his life were spent in bed.

Until that doctor came and gave him a solution.

However, Muzan did not think about the price of such a solution.

Muzan had to flee his new life and disappear from his family.

The solution that that doctor gave him made him immortal, but it gave him a hunger for blood and sadly, he cannot touch the sun.

Muzan was sentenced to a life in darkness.

* * *

When Muzan turned Tsugikuni Michikatsu into a demon, he didn't think it would bring bad consequences.

The young man wanted to be a demon and Muzan was alone, without company.

Muzan, in his naivety, thought that in Michikatsu he could find a partner, just as Frankenstein was years ago.

However, it was not to be.

Muchikatsu did not like Muzan's peaceful and compassionate personality. He thought that as demons, as powerful beings, they should rule the world. And Muzan did not want to kill any humans.

This is how the only two demons in the world were separated.

Muzan watched with sadness and pain as his partner put him aside and went on a course that he did not accept.

Michikatsu took the new name Kokushibo and went to create his own demons with his powerful blood.

Muzan had given him a lot of blood, besides, Kokushibo was already very powerful by himself. So Kokushibo was the second most powerful demon.

This is how the factions wew divided.

Kokushibo with the demons he created.

And Muzan alone.

* * *

This did not prevent Muzan from being blamed for everything.

After all, the demons knew that the blood Kokushibo gave them was the blood of Kibutsuji Muzan. Blood he had given him when he turned him into a demon.

So Muzan went through the world, not knowing that his name was cursed and blamed for all the misfortunes caused by demons. He walked in total solitude.

Until he met a demon named Tamayo.

Tamayo, who looked at him with a deep hatred when she knew who was in front of her.

It is at that moment that the two understand what was happening.

Kokushibo was creating demons that were destroying many human lives. And Muzan was taking the blame for everything.

Tamayo, who had escaped from Kokushibo, then decided to travel with Muzan and try to stop the demons while they lived in secret.

Muzan and Tamayo then traveled the world trying to clear the name of Kibutsuji Muzan.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Well let's get to the clarifications.
> 
> First, yes, Muzan has his powers as a demon and as a Noblesse.
> 
> Second, Muzan did not created the demons. Kokushibo was the first demon he created. And it is the only demon that Muzan created.
> 
> Third, Muzan did not meet with Yoriichi, but with Michikatsu.
> 
> Fourth, all the demons were created by Kokushibo. However, Muzan's blood is necessary to have more powers or to create demons. Because of this, Kokushibo and the other demons want Muzan.
> 
> Fifth, Muzan is innocent of everything. The poor man is being blamed for everything.
> 
> Sixth, Muzan's hair is going to be long, like when his hair turns white and reaches his shoulders, that's how long Muzan's hair is going to be.
> 
> Seventh, couples, I'm not sure, I just know that Muzan is going to be the uke. Maybe Kagaya...
> 
> You know, it won't be continued unless someone decides to adopt the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Elbow hugs and stay safe.


End file.
